


(i bet you'll love me) when i finally make it home

by petaldances



Series: ivory & gold [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this fic for me but y'all can read it if you want, If You Squint - Freeform, Oral Sex, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-P5R, Praise Kink, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Sexting, i mean kinda, probably just shouldn't read this if you haven't finished P5R, reader is an adult / not a phantom thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petaldances/pseuds/petaldances
Summary: takuto ♡: I miss you...The phone buzzes in your hand again.takuto ♡: [Attachment: 1 image]takuto ♡: … and I want you, too.
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Reader
Series: ivory & gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945051
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	(i bet you'll love me) when i finally make it home

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL WANNA SEE SOME SELF INDULGENT SHIT
> 
> i've never written a /reader fic before be nice to me please i WILL cry
> 
> my twitter is /dorapults if you wanna yell at me about this idk!!!!

You’ve been staring at the screen of your laptop for hours. 

The nice thing about having a day where you’re allowed to work outside of the office is that you have the freedom to work anywhere you want – home, or even in this quiet café down the street from your apartment. The bad thing is that outside of the office, you get so easily distracted by little things. You figured that taking your work somewhere outside the apartment would help you focus better, and to an extent it does. Now the sun is going down outside, though, and even the coffee isn’t helping you keep your interest on your work. 

It’s fine, you figure. At least you’re close enough to being finished that if anything else, you could just wake up early enough tomorrow to work on your project before going to the office. The café is closing soon, anyway. 

A barista comes to sweep by the tables around you, and you definitely feel the need to collect your things and leave, soon. You’ve had that job before, and the last thing you want to do is be that customer. You’re familiar with this barista, too, and you’d hate to inconvenience such a sweet soul. 

“I’m sorry-” You start, closing your laptop and sliding it inside your bag. “I’ll be leaving soon-” 

The barista, bless her heart, simply waves her hand at you. “You’re fine, take your time! Oh, but if you are leaving, feel free to take a cup of house roast with you. It’s on us.” You raise an eyebrow at her, and she shrugs, brushing the broom under the table in front of her. “We just recently brewed it for a customer, they’re already closing the till, and they’re just going to pour it out anyway after we close.” 

You consider the offer, knowing well that you probably shouldn’t have another cup, but if they’re just going to dispose of it anyway... 

“Thank you!” you respond wholeheartedly and with a smile. “I think I’ll do that.” 

The barista continues to clean, and you go back to collecting your belongings. You take a look at your phone, noticing that you received a few messages while speaking with the barista. 

_takuto ♡: Hello!_

_takuto ♡: I’m sorry if I’m bothering you. Is your work going okay?_

You smile to yourself at the messages. You’d think that after dating for a few weeks, he wouldn’t automatically assume he’s bothering you every time he texts you. Not that you fault him for it – he told you he hasn’t been in a relationship in a long time, and you haven’t either. You swore off dating for a long time after a particularly bad relationship, and, well, he told you everything that happened to his ex-girlfriend. 

It’s basically a new start for both of you. You suppose you can’t blame him for feeling a little shaky at times. 

_You: yep! i'm finishing up now._

_You: well, not that i actually finished it, but..._

_You: i'll deal with that in the morning_

You set your phone down and take the time to stretch your arms and legs out. It takes hardly any time at all before you hear your phone buzz again. 

_takuto ♡: If you bring it over, I could help out..._

_takuto ♡: Only if you want to, though! It’s fine if you're tired!_

Huffing softly to yourself, you lean forward on the table and type. 

_You: you can ask me to come over, you know..._

A speech bubble that indicates that Takuto is typing his next message pops up, and then goes away, and then pops up again, and then disappears again. You’re thankful for how considerate he is, but seriously, you wish he wouldn’t tiptoe around asking for what he wants sometimes. The man can be selfless to a fault. It extends to the bedroom, even, where he tends to become so focused on you that he’ll often forget about his own needs. 

It makes you want to spoil him, to do something just for him, to give him even a fraction of the love and care he puts out into the world, into you. 

The speech bubble has disappeared for a little while, so it seems it’s up to you to move things along. 

_You: do you want me to come over?_

The response is almost instantaneous. 

_takuto ♡: Yes_

_takuto ♡: I’ve wanted that all day_

_takuto ♡: I miss you..._

You have to actually look away for a second to hide your face with your hand. The two of you just saw each other the day before yesterday, but you have to admit, you miss Takuto too. It feels like it’s been so long that someone gives you butterflies like this. Every time you see him, every time you even get a message from him, your heart fills with warmth, and you desperately hope the feeling never goes away. 

The phone buzzes in your hand again. 

_takuto ♡: [Attachment: 1 image]_

You open the image, and all the warmth in your heart suddenly drops, down, down low, swirling and growing in intensity. 

_takuto ♡: … and I want you, too._

You jerk the phone down into your lap, under the table, hiding it even though you’re the only customer in the café at the moment. 

The image is definitely of Takuto, even though you can only see the neck down. From what you can tell, he’s laying back on the couch in his living room. He’s wearing a button-up shirt... which is completely open in this picture, revealing the entirety of his chest and abdomen. There’s a slight red flush to his upper chest, and your mind races trying to decide if it’s out of embarrassment... or if something else entirely is going on. You also don’t miss the love bite you left right near his collar the last time you saw him, right under where his shirts would lay when he wears them. 

As far as nudes you’ve received in your life go, this one is pretty tame. Can it even be considered a nude if you (regrettably) can’t even see anything lower than the waistband of his boxers? However, it’s the fact that this man, who can barely ask you to come to his place to sleep with him out of fear that he’ll weird you out, has just sent you a suggestive picture of himself and told you, in what you affectionately call Takuto-speak, that he wants to fuck you. That fact alone, no matter how tame the actual picture is, has your heart racing and suddenly you just really, really need to be at his place right now. 

_takuto ♡: Hey..._

_takuto ♡: Is everything okay?_

You realize your brain has been short-circuiting for the past five minutes or so, and knowing Takuto, he’s probably beside himself wondering if he’s gone too far. You quickly start typing what first comes to your head. 

_You: holy shit yeah fuck_

Smooth. 

_You: yeah. yeah I'm okay_

_You: anyway. coming over. definitely coming over_

_takuto ♡: Yeah?_

_You: yeah. i'll be there soon_

You grab your belongings and leave, not even bothering to grab that free cup of coffee. 

\- 

It feels like it takes far too long to get to Takuto’s apartment, but here you are now. You quickly knock on the door, and as you wait for him to answer, you check to make sure you have everything – your bag, your laptop case, a quick peek inside said bag to make sure you have at least one condom – you know, the important stuff. 

The door opens, and... well, at least Takuto put on some pants before opening the door, but everything else remains the same as in the picture he sent earlier. The difference is, in person, he seems a lot more unsure about his state of dress, like he’s doubting it’s doing anything for you. Even his little “Hey”, awkward, lopsided _(absolutely adorable)_ smile and all, seems stiff and maybe a little nervous. 

It’s so endearing. Takuto’s not some sort of flawless sex symbol – he's awkward, still fumbling around with his own sense of confidence, and you really wouldn’t have it any other way. You want to pull his body in to yours, to kiss him all over, to show you appreciate this man’s presence in your life whether he feels worthy of that appreciation or not, and you feel like it still wouldn’t be enough to convey everything you feel for him. 

You adore him, and you’re overwhelmed with the need to show him just how much, right now. 

Stepping inside and shutting the door behind you, you then grab Takuto’s open shirt in both hands and pull him into a soft kiss, smiling at the surprised noise he makes against your mouth. You can almost feel how he relaxes against you, how his doubt seems to just roll away through one simple kiss. You pull away after just a brief moment, leaning back against the door, as if challenging him to follow you. 

He takes the invitation instantly. 

Takuto places both of his hands flat on the door, on either side of your head, and takes no time to press his lips against yours again. His body presses against yours, and you truly feel like he’s trapping you, cornering you all for him to take for himself. It sends a shiver down your spine. 

Your hands slide inside his open shirt, palms flat along his waist, his skin warm to the touch. They roam up along the sides, slowing as they move over his chest, and finally they wind over his shoulders and around his neck. He lets out a quiet moan into the kiss at the feel of your hands over him, which is lovely, but you know exactly what would drive him a little wild. One of your hands winds into his messy hair, nails gliding along his scalp, and grabs a handful of brown locks. 

The effect is instant. Takuto’s moan is loud, it breaks the kiss, and he reflexively presses himself even harder against you, like he’s trying to get even closer than what is physically possible. After the initial shot of pleasure, he buries his face in your neck, clearly embarrassed, and you laugh at how adorable this man is. Beyond that, though, you can feel against your hip how hard he is. You guide your hand down, and the palm over the front of his pants takes him by surprise. 

“O-Okay! Okay,” Takuto pulls away from you completely and takes your hand, hurriedly pulling you along, leaving you a giggling mess as you follow behind him. You’ll never get tired of making him so flustered. 

He guides you through the living room, but as you’re walking by the couch, you stop suddenly and pull him back against you again. Your kiss this time is less chaste, tongue trailing over his bottom lip and then gently biting it, eliciting quiet noises from both of you. You pull away, and with a grin you playfully shove him down onto the couch. 

“Here?” Takuto’s question is answered when you crawl into his lap, straddling him and kissing him again. He decides not to argue any further, his hands grabbing your hips and dragging you down into his lap, grinding the two of you together. He breaks the kiss to watch as his hands travel over your thighs, over the thigh high stockings that end just below your skirt, giving him just the smallest peek of bare skin. The sight drives him absolutely _wild_. He hikes your skirt up to your waist and then his hands grab your hips again, grinding you into him, and you let out a whine at the direct contact of your clit, although through the fabric of your panties, against the tent in his pants. 

He busies himself by kissing down your jawline and then your neck, pressing wet kisses against the sensitive skin and gentle bites that he knows won’t leave marks, but still drives you crazy anyway. Your head rolls back, exposing more of your neck to him while you roll your hips against his. Both of your movements are hurried, desperate, you’re effectively riding him as he works on getting your clothes off. Takuto’s hands slide your cardigan off your shoulders and you help him take it off, throwing it off to the side somewhere. From there all he has to do is pull down the front of your strapless dress and tug your bra down, giving him access to leave kisses over your chest and bites over your breasts. 

You keep grinding your center into his clothed cock, and you can’t help the loud moans spilling from your lips anymore. Both of your hands wind into Takuto’s hair again, and he groans against your skin, clearly not much better off himself. He leans back, simply watching as you ride his lap, biting his lip as he takes in your writhing form and all the marks he’s just left on you. 

There’s absolutely nothing hotter in the world to him than watching you in pleasure, and knowing it’s because he’s giving it to you. He wants to do _more_ – he wants to make you get _louder_ , to be just as desperate for him as he is for you. 

“Mm, hey, can I-” 

You almost don’t hear him, really, but you stop and lean in. He looks so handsome like this, so cute, his face all red and with the slightest hint of sweat over his brow. 

“Can you...?” 

“Uh...” Takuto averts his eyes, and you smile fondly. Here you are, basically riding his dick if not for the clothes in the way, and he still maintains some amount of decency. Incredible. 

He decides he’d rather show you what he wants than tell you, and he guides you off of his lap and positions you to lay along the couch. It’s a little awkward, and the couch isn’t near large enough for the both of you to do... whatever he’s planning, but he seems determined anyway. His fingers curl under the waistband of your panties and he tugs them down, pulling them off your legs and tossing them. 

It becomes very much clear what Takuto’s planning when he positions himself as best as he can between your thighs, making a trail of kisses down the little bit of bare skin of one thigh as he gets closer to... _oh._

You don’t have any time to react before he presses a teasing kiss over your clit, and then licks up your slit. 

_“Mm-!”_

Your hands instantly tangle in his hair, tugging him closer, trying to get him to do more, and you can both hear and feel his soft laugh. He complies, licking up your center a series of times, just to warm you up, though occasionally his tongue flicks over your clit and your thighs jerk in response. You feel yourself relax against the side of the couch, simply allowing Takuto and his unhurried, gentle licks to happen. Soft sighs and moans escape your lips as he works, you’re already sensitive from grinding in his lap earlier, and at this point you’re so wound up you feel like you could cum even at this pace. 

Leave it to Takuto to kick it up a notch, though, as his tongue suddenly swipes over your clit in a back and forth motion before he gently sucks. You nearly scream at the surprise and intensity of it, and in spite of himself, he can’t help but grin at your reaction. He won’t allow himself to be satisfied with just that, and he goes back in to swirl and swipe his tongue over the sensitive nub again. 

The sensitivity is nearly too much, your thighs tremble around his head, and every lick, every suck adds to the feeling of a coil about to snap inside of you. You knew, from the stimulation earlier, that the moment he started eating you out that you wouldn’t last long, but it’s almost embarrassing how close he gets you. His licks are clumsy, a little awkward even, but he’s so fucking eager and determined to get you to cum on his tongue, and oh, that does wonders for you. 

“Taku- _Takuto_ I- fuh- _Please-_ ” 

You’re not even sure what you’re pleading for, you can barely even process your own babbles of his name and whatever other noises are spilling from your mouth. It only takes a few more swipes of his tongue, just how he knows you like, and that coil snaps, _hard_ , sending you into full body shudders and choked sobs. It’s so intense, so incredibly intense, and he doesn’t even stop, he keeps working you through your orgasm, and you swear you can hear him moaning in response. 

At some point it teeters into overstimulation, and your hands in his hair weakly push his head away. Your body slumps and your eyes close, afterglow thrumming through you, and when you open your eyes again, you see Takuto hovering over you, messy hair hanging over the sides of his face, his eyes dark, and you realize- 

Oh, he’s not done with you. 

The kiss Takuto gives you is desperate, a direct mirror of how he looks right now; he bites your lip, he licks into your mouth, giving you a taste of yourself. You don’t expect that to kindle a fire inside you, especially right after coming, but you let out a whine against his mouth, and he breaks away to sit back, undoing his pants and pulling them as well as his underwear down just enough to take out his cock. 

You don’t even realize you reflexively spread your legs in response until you hear him chuckle at the sight, and realizing what just happened, you quickly tell him to shut up, though with a laugh yourself. This is just another thing you adore about your dynamic – the little diverting moments don’t break the mood for you, not completely. Your sex is always full of clumsy angles, moments of laughter, and it's so easy for the two of you to fall right back into your need for each other. 

Takuto reaches into the back pocket of his pants to fish out a condom, and at this point you really want to slap it out of his hands and throw it somewhere and tell him to give it to you raw, but the more sensible part of your brain that isn’t overridden with horny urges tells you to calm down and watch as he rips the wrapper with his teeth and rolls the condom over himself. Once done, he hovers over you again, lifting your legs and pressing them back against you as far as you’re comfortable with. He takes his cock in one hand and rubs the head up and down your slit, coaxing soft noises from both of you, before slowly sliding the head inside of you. 

Your previous orgasm and how wet you are make it so easy for him to just slide in all the way to the hilt, and if you hadn’t just come, you’re pretty sure you would have just from being filled like that. He stops, taking your whine as a noise of pain, and you shake your head. 

“Please, _please_ , no, don’t stop, I want-” 

Takuto shushes your frantic cries by leaning in, bending you as far as you allow, and kisses you on the forehead. It’s such a tender gesture, and in order to distract yourself from getting too emotional when you’re supposed to be getting fucked into the couch, you lean up to press a quick kiss against his lips. He smiles, a hand brushing your hair back, and then shallowly thrusts once, coaxing a gasp out of you. 

He starts to move, finally, his hands moving to your thighs and holding them up, fingers digging in to the fabric of your thigh highs. It feels amazing, being filled over and over again by him, but for the most part you admire the sight above you. You adore seeing Takuto like this, flushed down to his chest and eyes dark and half lidded, free to chase his own pleasure now that he’s given you yours. His messy brown locks stick to his forehead, he’s so very focused on making you feel good, even though he already made you cum once earlier. 

You want to take the sight and imprint it in your memory to revisit over and over again. 

He slides all the way in on one thrust and simply grinds, his pelvic bone pressing into your clit and his cock grazing over your sweet spot inside, and it makes you sob brokenly. The stimulation gets you to pulse around his cock, and he breathes out a quiet curse. His thrusts from that point on turn more frantic, like he’s getting close to his own release. He starts letting out mumbles of his own, pleasure-driven babbles of _“good, so good”_ and how wet and warm and incredible you feel around him, like you were made just for him. 

Takuto’s hands on your thighs start to shake and clench, his words turn into cute whines, and you can tell he’s trying not to cum before he can coax another orgasm out of you. You don’t even care about another orgasm at this point – you want to see him wrecked as he loses himself to you. 

He’s not great at dirty talk, but oh, you can be sometimes, and you know just what he likes to hear. You talk to him between moans, telling him you know how close he is, you know he wants to cum inside, so _please, please do it, cum for me, you’re so good for me, you love being good for me, don’t you?_ You wrap as much warmth around the words spilling from your mouth as you can, and you can tell how effective it is from the way his eyes widen. It only takes a few more thrusts after that for him to slam himself inside fully, whole body shuddering and a series of broken moans and whines as his orgasm hits. You keep talking to him through it, and oh, you love how desperate and broken he looks from something to simple. 

You guide Takuto down gently, lowering your shaking legs to either side of him as he lays forward on you, smoothing your hand over his hair as he lets out little shaky noises against your neck. You almost feel bad for using that trick against him, knowing how much dirty talk and praise gets to him. 

Almost. 

The both of you lay there for a moment, letting yourselves calm down, although you notice Takuto starting to doze off and you shake him awake. 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah let me just-” 

Takuto gets up to go dispose of the condom, kicking off his pants while he’s at it, because he might as well at this point, right? You stretch contentedly while you wait for him to get back, and when he does, having taken off his shirt completely and wearing only his underwear, he gently lays himself on top of you again, his head on your chest. Both of you know you’ll end up going to the bedroom before long, but for now your legs entangle and his hand finds yours to lace your fingers together. 

You press a kiss to the top of his head, and he lets out a content, happy noise. 

“So... You mentioned you would help out with that project?” 

Silence. 

“Takutoooo.” 

“...Mmmmph.” 

You left out a noise of faux shock. “You enticed me with helping out with work so that I would come over and sleep with you!” 

Takuto lifts his head up in a hurry, an expression of distress on his face. “That’s not true! I just, I was planning to, really, I-” 

“I’m joking, love.” You smile and nuzzle into his hair, and he lets out a huff. ”It’s close enough to being finished that I can just to it tomorrow morning.” 

Takuto’s brows furrow, as if he’s still worried you’re questioning his intentions. “... I’ll make sure you wake up plenty early enough.” 

“I know you will.” 

He lays his head back down, and brings your hand laced with his up and presses a kiss to the back of it. You smile at the gesture, and you let your eyes close, allowing yourself to doze off into blissful sleep along with your partner.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk that ending sucked but the banging happened and then i was done zzzzzzzzz


End file.
